Psynetic Rites of Upgrade
"Great! They got techno-night vision, heat sensors, radar antennae, now they can READ OUR BRAINS!!! Whose bright idea was it to try banditing in Shemarrian territory? Whose?! Because it sure as hell wasn't mine!!! We had a better time of it skimming guns from Coalition army depots!" "They're not really reading our brains-" "THEY'RE FREAKIN' FRYING OUR BRAINS WITH THEIR THOUGHTS! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!" Psynetic Rites of Upgrade With the EShemarrians being a psychic energy race, it is surprising, to those who have even an inkling of their origins, that they hadn't developed any psionic items or enhancements like the Noro. In the beginning, the EShemarrians had few actual psionic powers, but as their numbers grew, and more new members through Progen or via NeShemars with psionic powers, the Tinkers started to examine examples of Noro technology that they had acquired, and a few rare samples of psynetics scouts from Europe had brought back. Although the number of Eshemarrians with major psionics is still small, new items and elite frames are being developed to those the elders find worthy. Psi-Bolt Blaster This is basically a Eshemarrian version of the Noro crystal bolt pistol that is built into the Shemarrian's arm, replacing one of the built-in lasers. With the larger space of the arm, the psi-bolt blaster can benefit from more psylite crystals to increase its payload. The equipped Shemarrian must have at least 10 ISP before this weapon can be installed. An interesting side effect that was noticed is that the equipped Shemarrian can use the psi-bolt blaster to project other psionic powers that have a shorter range, usually short ranged or touch offensive psionic powers. Touch powers only have half the range of the psi-bolt blaster, and cost an extra 3 ISP to be used this way. Psionics Can use other short ranged offensive psionic powers through the psi-bolt blaster at the cost of the power plus 3 ISP. Touch offensive powers have a range of 500 feet, and cost their ISP cost plus 3. Psi-Shield This is basically the Noro psionic crystal armour built into the Shemarrian's body. The only part of this upgrade that is visible are small emitter crystals embedding in the back of the hands, top of feet and one at the base of the back of the neck. The crystals can be covered with clothing or even armour, not interfering with the shield. The crystals glow faintly while the field is in use. Due to the shield being part of the Shemarrian, it can actually grow in strength over time. Once installed, the shield can be activated four times per every 24 hour period, or the Shemarrian can activate the shield by spending 20 ISP of their own, just like the psionic crystal armour. However, for every 2 levels of experience the Shemarrian gains after the psi-shield is installed, the shield increases by 20 M.D.C. M.D.C. 70 M.D.C. for the psionic force field +20 M.D.C. for ever 2 levels gained after installation. Bonuses While the force field is up, the Shemarrian gains +2 bonus to save vs psionic attacks +1 for ever 4 levels gained after installation. Psynetic Eye After recovering examples from Europe, and many years of study, the Shemarrians have released their own version for psychic scouts and other units that do a lot of scout work. Although similar to the European version, the Shemarrian one doesn't have the EM energy blaster, nor is it compatible with the Shemarrian's standard eye lasers. However, with psylite crystal enhancement, it has better range with the same powers as the European versions, plus a few other powers. The Shemarrian version also doesn't derive its powers via M.O.M. technology, but taps into the Shemarrian's own psychic potential plus the addition of the psylite crystals allows several uses of the features before the Shemarrian needs to use their own ISP. * Range: Varies as described. * Duration: Varies as described. * ISP: Varies * Saving Throw: Not applicable. * Mechanical Abilities: All of the standard Shemarrian visual sensors. Psionic Abilities: Powers one and two are automatic and constant. # See the invisible, including entities, elementals, energy beings, those that turn invisible via magic, and Cyber-Knights hiding from technological sensors. Range: 400 feet. # See astral beings. The psynetic eye enables the Shemarrian to see astral travelers normally invisible even to most psychics!. Range: 60 feet plus 10 feet per level of experience. # See aura; same as the psionic power. Plus, the auras of most psionic characters flare just before they are about to use a psionic attack. Those with a psynetic eye can see this and take action to attack first, parry, dodge, or flee; +4 on initiative or +3 to dodge under this condition. Note that the use of defensive or passive psionic powers are impossible to see. Range: 60 feet plus 10 feet per level of experience. ISP Cost: 6, but has 4 uses during a 24 hour period. Duration: Two melee rounds (30 seconds). # Read Dimensional Portal as the power, but with a range of 20 feet. ISP Cost: 6 with 1 free use during a 24 hour period. # Sense Magic as the power, with the following changes: magical objects or creatures will have a faint aura, which can also be linked with the see aura ability (by paying the ISP cost in addition for a better reading of the creature), range increased to 200 foot area. ISP Cost: 3 plus 4 free uses per 24 hour period. Special Note: The Shemarrian can link their targeting systems with the psionic powers, allowing a +1 bonus to attack rolls when using any of the powers within a minute before attacking the target selected by the psionic powers. The Shemarrian can also upload targeting information to other nearby Shemarrians (especially Shemarrian males doing this to spot invisible targets or selecting powerful magic users), thus reducing any penalties for attacking invisible targets by half, or granting an additional +1 to attacks for specific targets selected using the psionic powers. Ectoplasmic Disguise System This system allows the Shemarrian to emit ectoplasma and shape it with mere thought to disguise themselves. Inspired by the few examples brought from Europe, but enhanced for greater flexibility. Not only can the Shemarrian alter their physical appearance to also appear as another species of humanoid, but the Shemarrian can also use it to create camouflage, and blend in with their environment better. This system is usually awarded to high ranking male scouts and a few female warriors that favour ambush tactics or do a lot of infiltration work with the public. Although it uses more ISP to activate, with the use of the psylite crystals the duration is extended. The Shemarrian will have a small series of gill-like slits on the torso, upper arms and legs where the ectoplasma flows from. * Range: Self * Duration: 40 minutes per level of experience. * ISP: 20 Functions just like the power Ectoplasmic Disguise, with all the same level of proficiency, problems and limitations, but with the following changes: 1. Camouflage: The Shemarrian can use the ectoplasma to aid in camouflaging themselves or someone/thing beside them, granting +15%. 2. Conceal: The Shemarrian can use the ectoplasma to conceal and disguise items on their body. For instance, hiding small weapons or other items on their body, or disguising a weapon as a walking staff, provided they also hold it in a similar manner when not in use. Grants a +10% to Conceal. Category:Psynetics Category:Psylite Category:Psionic Powers Category:Technology Category:Rites of Upgrade